Finding Neverland
by Fiona4ever
Summary: Wendy Darling has turned 18 and is engaged to be married. She has no recollection of Peter Pan or the glorious land that he lives in. But the night before her wedding, an evil pirate kidnapps her from her room and starts her off on an adventure far beyond
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this title or these characters

Authors Note: Thanks lots to my loyal friend and author SallinaDimi who came up with the title for this fic! Much love! Keep in mind that the rating of this story may change over time...and plz review after you read! This is my first fic so any tips will be much appreciated! Thank you!

Finding Neverland

There are very few in this world who know the real story of Peter Pan and his first and true love, Wendy Darling. Although this girl was no sparkling gem of any kind, Peter saw something rare in her that he had never seen in any other child, let alone a girl. For those who do know the story, you undoubtedly know the ending as well, in which Peter leaves his precious Wendy at her home with no proper goodbye, only the hope that one day fate will bring them together at last. You may also know that since Wendy was no longer living in Neverland, she grew up. She grew into a beautiful young woman with decent suitors whom her parents had wisely chosen for her. Alas, there is always some pain in the process of growing up, and that is the fact that we no longer have the joys of childhood and we sometimes forget our happiest memories. And that, my friends, is where the tragedy enters this story. For over time, Wendy became so caught up in her present life that she forgot the past. She forgot Neverland and the mermaids and the Indians and the pirates and the Lost Boys-and even him. Wendy Darling had forgotten Peter Pan.

It was a warm November night in London. The streets were mostly dark and quiet, except for the one that held the Darling home. This house was lit up in every room, while shouts and laughter rang from the open doors. Music filled the air as the joyous chatter of citizens young and old bounced off of the walls and continued to float on down the street.

Inside the warm, glowing house, many people roamed about, talking and laughing. In the parlor, musicians played a soft song while young couples happily danced. There was one couple that seemed the happiest of all, as they glided across the carpeted floor, lost in each others eyes and thinking of nothing but the quiet music and how close they're lips were to touching. As the song slowly ended, they pulled away to prevent themselves from embarrassment.

The young man, dark haired and clean shaven, gently took hold of the woman's hand and leaned over to her ear. "Wendy dear, may I have a word with you outside?"

She nodded, her soft golden curls bouncing gently against her shoulders as she did so. Hand in hand, the couple strolled out onto the balcony as the orchestra began another song. Wendy seated herself on the stone bench while her escort began to pace around her. He finally stopped and took in a deep breath, unsure of what to say, therefore letting the words flow from his heart.

"Wendy, how long have we known each other?" he asked, seating himself beside her.

"About five years, James." Her voice was soft and musical, like that of an angel.

"Well then, don't you think that it is about time I..." he trailed off nervously, as her confused expression changed to one of eagerness.

"About time you what, James?"

"Well, that I...admit my true feelings about our relationship." He could feel the fear of rejection creeping over him as her glanced at her, drowning in her innocence.

"Oh? What would those feelings be, James?" The question shot to his heart and burned like a flaming arrow. He slipped an arm around her waist as subtly as possible, when the eagerness in her face suddenly became too overwhelming. He yanked her into his chest, lips colliding with hers. All sense of reason left him completely. He became lost in this feeling, this passion, this woman, these lips. In between kisses he was able to mutter the only words that could come to his mind.

"Wendy...I love...you...so much..."

"Oh James..." Her arms went around his neck as their lips met again, more gently than before but still as passionate. His hands ran up and down the white silk of her dress, hers fingered the collar of his black suit. When they finally drew apart, he slid off of the bench and knelt in front of her, pulling a small box from his pocket. Wendy gasped as a sparkling diamond ring was slipped onto her finger. "Wendy, my darling..." James clasped her small hand in his and looked into her eyes as he spoke his next words. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Memories Lost

**Author's note: Wow! Thanks to all of you who reviewed-I totally appreciate it! Feel free to give me any tips or advice! Thanks! **

Memories Lost

Six Months Later

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Wendy closed the door behind her and took off her coat. Her parents appeared from the parlor with smiles on their faces.

"There's my little bride to be!" Her father smiled and gently kissed her forehead, while her mother took her coat and hung it up. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She gave them an exhausted smile before glancing around. "Do you know where Michael and John are? I promised to spend some time with them before tomorrow."

"Yes dear, they're in the nursery." Her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't stay up too late with them. You need as much sleep as you can get, and it wouldn't do them any harm either."

"Yes Mother." She kissed both of her parents before heading upstairs.

The light in the nursery was still on, much to her delight. The final wedding plans had gone so late she was afraid they would already be asleep. As she approached the door, she heard a loud crash and John shouting. She flung it open to reveal her two younger brothers fighting with wooden "swords" and jumping back and forth from their two beds.

"Take that, you filthy scum!" Michael pressed his sword up against his brother's, a mock angry look on his face. John had the same expression, pushing back with all his might. A laugh escaped Wendy's throat, which caused both boys to look up.

"Wendy!" John cried, toppling over in his surprise. Michael fell on top of him, before scrambling up and running into his sisters open arms.

"Wendy, we haven't seen you at all lately!" Michael said as she kissed his cheek and set him down.

She sighed and took both of their hands. "I know. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

They both nodded and she drew them into a group hug. Then she stood up and clasped her hands together. "So? What would you like to do?"

Michael began jumping up and down in excitement. "A story!"

Wendy looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Tell us a story!" He cried, finally ending his jumping phase.

"Oh, Wendy!" John was now equally as excited. "Do tell us a story. It's been a dreadfully long time since you have."

She smiled. "Oh, alright."

They both cheered before sitting down on John's bed. She cleared her throat. "What story would you like to hear?"

Michael looked at her as if she were crazy. "Peter Pan, of course!"

Now it was Wendy who returned the look. "What?"

Michael stood up. "Come on, Wendy. Tell us a story about Peter Pan! Tell us about Neverland and the mermaids and the Indians! Tell us about the time when Captain Hook got his hand cut off by the crocodile! Tell us about the pirates and the Jolly Roger! Tell us..."

"Michael, please!" Wendy sat him down and put her hands on his shoulders. "I-I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh Wendy, of course you do! We went to Neverland! We brought back the Lost Boys!" Michael took her hands off of his shoulders as she burst out laughing.

"The Lost Boys? Oh Michael, I thought you had outgrown calling our cousins by that name. It's so childish!"

"But it's true! They're not our cousins! They're the Lost Boys from Neverland! Don't you remember?" He turned to his brother. "John, help her remember."

John adjusted his glasses. "Actually Wendy, I think he's right. I do remember going to some place called Neverland..."

"Honestly John!" Wendy stared at him in disbelief. "You're fifteen! You know better than to put fantasies into Michael's head!"

"It's not a fantasy! It's the truth!" Michael stood up, getting quite angry now. "We did go to Neverland! I saw it! We fought Captain Hook! We defeated him! We visited the Indians! Why can't you remember?"

"Wendy..." John began, more sure of himself now. "I really do think..."

"Michael, this is nonsense! Indians? Fighting pirates? It's all just one of your silly games! You and John play them all the time, but it doesn't mean that it's real!"

"But this is real!" Wendy stood up, taken aback by Michael's boldness. "We DID see Peter! We flew away with him!"

"People can't fly Michael!" Wendy shouted at him. In fear of losing herself completely, she turned her back to him and started walking towards the door.

"You KISSED him!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say?"

She whirled around to see Michael breathing hard. "You kissed him, Wendy. I saw it."

John stood up and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "I saw it too, Wendy."

She took in a shaky breath as her brothers stared at her. "I'm going to g-get ready f-for bed. Then I'll come back a-and tell you a-a..."

Her brother's knew immediately that they had made a terrible mistake.

"Aw, Wendy" John began. "We didn't mean to upset you..."

"No!" she cried. "No, it's not you. All this wedding planning has just..." She glanced at them before walking out the door so they couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. "Just get ready for bed."

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Wendy's Story

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Im sooooo sorry that I havnt updated in the longest time but I've been really busy. For those who didn't understand, its Peter and Wendy pairing! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

Wendy's Story

Wendy paced back and forth across her floor, thoughts flooding through her mind.

"**_Why do they believe that there is a place called Neverland?"_**

"_**Why do they think that there is a boy who can fly?"**_

"_**And why do they think I would ever kiss someone other than James?"**_

She sat on her bed and sighed, letting the bad air flow from her and allow new air to pass in. "Ok Wendy" she said, smacking herself back into reality. "They're probably just upset that you're leaving them, and want to spend as much time with you as possible. So they're making up this story to get you more interested in their lives." She smiled, happy to come to a logical conclusion. She put on her robe and walked across the hall to her brother's room. She knocked on the door. "Michael, John? May I come in?"

She heard some shuffling, and John opened the door. He gave her a small smile and gently touched her arm, indicating that he was indeed very sorry. She smiled back and sat on his bed, pulling the clearing upset Michael into her lap and squeezing him tightly.

"Now, who's ready for a story?"

The boys remained quiet, but she pretended that they hadn't. John sat on the floor as she began her story.

"There once was a place called Neverland..."

She noted the excitement on the boy's faces, and continued happily.

"And in this place lived a young boy named Peter Pan. He was an adventures boy, and he loved to fly around Neverland and find new places to explore. One day, when he was flying around, he noticed a..."

"Pirate ship?" Michael asked, turning around to face her.

"Yes exactly!" Wendy beamed, squeezing him and continuing on. "He noticed a pirate ship, sailing in the water. Now there was a lot of commotion on this pirate ship, and Peter decided to fly closer to investigate. As he flew closer to the deck, he saw..."

Wendy paused, her mind starting to drift away to tomorrow, when she would be standing at the alter, being wed to James, the most perfect man in the world.

"He saw a girl. One like he had never seen. She was simple and plain, but he saw something in her that was good. The pirates were harassing her, pushing her onto the plank. They pushed her so hard, in fact, that she fell off and went tumbling into the water."

Michael and John were listening intently now, they're eyes wide as they felt the tension in the air and listened to the excitement in Wendy's voice. Wendy was getting quite excited too, as she mentally placed herself in the girl's position and James in Peter's.

"The pirates gathered around the deck, eager to see the girl drown helplessly. But when they leaned over the railing, they saw nothing! It was as if the girl had vanished into thin air. They all stared at each other, wondering where the girl had gone. And then out of nowhere, Peter appeared! He had the girl in his arms and he was flying off to his hideout. The pirates fired at him, but to no avail. He flew in and laid the girl down on his bed, closing his curtains and hoping the pirates wouldn't follow him. The girl stirred on his bed, and he hurried back over to her. He leaned in, his face almost touching hers. And then her eyes opened, and gazed into his. Her eyes were blue and focused, intent on seeing everything that passed before her. He had never seen such eyes."

She smiled to herself, imagining looking into James eyes as he did to her.

"And then?" Michael was falling asleep, she could tell. She stood up and laid him in his bed, pulling the sheets tightly around him. John was already in his bed, his glasses lying on the table. She headed towards the door and turned out the lamp, leaving the room in complete darkness. She stood in the doorway and watched her two beloved brothers, and thought about how much she would miss them.

"They lived happily ever after" she whispered.

She gently closed the door and went into her own room, turning down the lamp. She headed to close the window, but decided to leave it open. She climbed into bed, exhausted from the day and anxious for tomorrow.

"Happily ever after" she told herself before closing her eyes.

She imagined herself sitting on a bench with James, feeling his arms around her and his love keeping her safe forever. But it wasn't a brunette, brown-eyed man she saw holding her. It was a blonde, icy blue eyed boy, rubbing her shoulder and holding her hand. "I love you Wendy" he spoke in her ear, so real it was as if she could hear it. As she drifted off to sleep, she could feel a cold tear trickle down her face and onto her pillow, although she wasn't sure why.

And then she was, of course, oblivious to the tall, dark figures standing in her window sill.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
